A Sky Full of Stars
by nvalenca
Summary: Me quebre o quanto quiser. Todos os meus cacos irão se renovar e eu continuarei te amando. Eu não importo. Me quebre o quanto quiser. Eu ainda te darei meu coração.


Ajeitou a armação dos óculos escuros no rosto e parou perto de uma árvore para avaliar as possíveis consequências.

_O pior que pode acontecer é ela me ignorar, certo? Certo._

Havia quanto tempo que o contato entre elas era nulo? Um mês? Talvez quase dois. A despreocupação da outra com a situação a irritava mais que qualquer outra coisa. Não era possível que ela estivesse tão livre de qualquer peso enquanto Selena passava dias e mais dias com um desconforto crescente em seu peito, um ardor doloroso que a consumia aos poucos por ser tão teimosa.

_\_

_-É porque eu quero você só pra mim! Você não entende isso? E enquanto eu não tiver, vou sentir ciúme de cada um que tentar se aproximar. –Falou com a voz carregada, tentando a todo custo segurar o choro._

_Uma lágrima caiu quando a gargalhada de Demi chegou aos seus ouvidos._

_-Você consegue se ouvir?_

_-Quê?_

_-Não sei você está falando isso porque está bêbada demais ou se realmente acredita no que diz, mas só quero te dizer uma coisa agora. Vai se foder. Eu passei um mês inteirinho correndo atrás de você e sendo rejeitada, sei lá o porquê, e agora você pula minha janela, bêbada como nunca, pra dizer que me quer só pra você?_

_\_

Resolveu arriscar e atravessou a rua devagar. _Um passo de cada vez. Não caia._ O nervosismo se acumulava e era cada vez mais difícil se aproximar da casa. Seus pés queriam puxá-la de volta para o carro mas ela os forçava para frente.

Atravessou a residência pela lateral e pulou o pequeno portão de madeira que estava trancado, logo a avistando deitada perto da piscina, com o pé esquerdo mergulhado na água.

Se aproximou com cuidado, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua testa.

_É só o calor... Só o calor..._

-Por que você gosta tanto de ficar horas observando o céu? –Perguntou para a garota deitada na grama.

-Porque ele é lindo. E o céu não vai contemplar sua própria beleza sozinho. –Respondeu sem o menor sinal de emoção no tom de voz, apenas calma. Se ela se surpreendeu ao ouvi-la, não demonstrou.

-Eu não ligaria se você passasse algum tempo me observando também, sabia?

Demi riu.

-Ah, mas eu faço isso. Bastante, até. É só que você não percebe.

Mesmo sem poder enxergá-la, Demi sabia que havia feito Selena corar, e sorriu satisfeita.

-Se você diz... –Fez pouco caso, tentando esconder o rubor nas bochechas. –Podemos fazer alguma coisa? Sinto falta de passar algum tempo com você.

-Claro. Não me importo se você deitar do meu lado.

-Deitar ao seu lado enquanto você observa o azul do céu não é bem o que eu tinha em mente. –Escarneceu.

-Se você tem algum problema com isso pode simplesmente pular o portão de novo e ir embora. Também não me importo com isso.

-Você poderia ao menos olhar pra mim... –Encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se repentinamente vulnerável.

-Só pra ver o quão bonita você está? –Soltou uma risadinha. –Agradeço a oferta.

Por um instante, deixou que seus pés a levassem de volta até o portão, mas então parou e deu meia-volta. Não seria derrotada tão facilmente. Se ela foi até lá, não sairia até ter uma conversa descente com Demi.

Se ajeitou junto à garota e ficou deitada de lado encarando-a com tamanha intensidade que seu olhar parecia capaz de atravessar a pele frágil, mas em nenhum momento Demi a olhou de volta. Parecia uma estátua encarando somente o céu. Quando Selena sentiu seu ombro reclamar, deitou de barriga para cima e assistiu as poucas nuvens se transformarem em formas parecidas com coelhos, barcos, e várias criaturas místicas.

Selena estava ali para conversar, então o esperado seria ela falar alguma coisa –qualquer coisa–, mas nada aconteceu.

\

Mãos quentes tocaram seu rosto com ternura e uma voz baixa chamou seu nome, trazendo-a lentamente de volta à realidade. O dia parecia muito mais escuro e Selena tirou os óculos, percebendo que já era noite.

-Não ia te acordar, mas acho que não seria muito legal deixar alguém no relento. Nem mesmo você.

-"Nem mesmo você"? Uau. Acho que algum dia nós já fomos melhores que isso.

-Nós fomos.

Ficaram em silêncio por tempo suficiente para que ambas se sentissem desconfortáveis, então Demi se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Selena.

-Obrigada.

-Por nada. Agora é melhor você ir. –Disse com frieza.

Selena abriu a boca para protestar mas não encontrou uma palavra sequer, então fechou-a novamente, depois tomou coragem para dizer:

-Eu queria conversar.

-E acabou dormindo. –Riu. –Típico da Gomez que eu conheço. –Fez uma pausa e logo se corrigiu. –Ou pelo menos costumava conhecer.

-Tenho certeza que você ainda conhece.

-Eu não. A única certeza que tenho agora é que está tarde, e que você não deveria estar aqui.

-Você está me expulsando?

-Apenas relatando os fatos.

-Antes costumava ser mais fácil fazer as pazes com você. –Grunhiu.

-Exatamente... _Antes._ As coisas não são mais como costumavam ser e não acredito que algum dia elas voltem ao mesmo estado.

-Podemos tentar.

-Selena, está tarde. –Sorriu cínica.

_Rir para não chorar._ Pensou enquanto um riso sem humor deixava sua garganta.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. –Inspirou com força. –Posso voltar amanhã?

Demi arqueou a sobrancelha e lhe deu as costas, ainda com o mesmo sorriso petulante no rosto, e, naquele momento, o que Selena queria fazer era agarrá-la e forçá-la a ser gentil. _Por mais irônico que soe._

_-_Será que dá pra você não ser uma vadia comigo? –Gritou antes que Demi entrasse em casa.

Ela virou devagar e ficou parada lá, observando. Sua cabeça tombou levemente para direita e ela deu alguns passos ligeiros até alcançar Selena e lhe puxar pela gola da camisa de botões, deixando suas bocas separadas por alguns poucos milímetros. Ambas podiam sentir seus lábios quase se tocando e fecharam os olhos.

-Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, okay? –Demi sussurrou.

Podia beijá-la. Queria beijá-la. Queria apagar as últimas semanas e reescrevê-las de um jeito diferente, em que elas acabassem naquela mesma posição, mas que não estivessem no meio de uma guerra.

-Por que não? –Sussurrou de volta.

-Porque eu quero que você se foda, que sofra pra cacete. E quero que você entenda que eu não sou mais seu brinquedo. Estou com raiva agora, e eu te amo, mas estou com raiva e quero que você se foda.

Selena tropeçou no próprio pé quando foi empurrada com brutalidade e caiu desajeitadamente no chão, agradecendo pela grama fofa. Não teve uma reação imediata, e ficou atônita ao ver Demi agir de maneira tão agressiva. O impacto contra o chão quebrou todas as barreiras que a impediam de chorar.

-Por favor.

Sua voz saiu tão baixa e sufocada que ela nem mesmo tinha certeza de que tinha sido ouvida. Também não sabia o porquê de estar implorando. Com certeza ela não esperava ser tratada de tal maneira quando resolveu falar com Demi. Obviamente ela sabia que a morena não estaria nada feliz, mas também não imaginava o quão brava estaria.

De volta ao carro, Selena tentou controlar as lágrimas. Detestava estar tão frágil e tão perdida. Dirigiu até o lugar onde ela achava que seria confortada: o bar de um amigo. David não fez perguntas, nem tentou controlar a quantidade de álcool ingerida por ela, mesmo ciente que Selena ainda não tinha a idade mínima legal para estar consumindo bebidas alcoólicas.

Talvez ele não fosse lá um grande amigo, mas Selena não se importava, contanto que pudesse beber.

-Ei, lindinha, detesto acabar com sua festa, mas eu preciso fechar. –David ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Selena atrás da orelha e a fez levantar a cabeça, vendo seus olhos injetados de vermelho. –Você quer que eu chame um taxi ou ligue pra alguém?

-Não. –Respondeu grogue. –Eu posso dirigir.

Sua resposta fez o mais velho rir e ele pulou o balcão, sentando-se no banco ao lado de Selena.

-Lindinha, aposto que você não consegue nem se levantar sozinha, imagine só dirigir. Isso não vai acontecer. Posso até ter deixado você beber pra caralho, mas não vou deixar você sair daqui sozinha nesse estado.

-Eu estou bem.

-Talvez, se repetir isso vezes o suficiente, você realmente fique.

-Me serve mais uma. –Pediu empurrando o copo nas mãos do rapaz, quase se desequilibrando e caindo por cima dele.

-Não acha que já ultrapassou seu limite por hoje? –Selena negou com a cabeça. –Bom, eu acho que sim. E já que eu sou o responsável pelas bebidas, hoje não tem mais nenhum drink pra senhorita.

-Não seja um cuzão.

-Não seja teimosa.

Do nada, Selena começou a chorar, deixando David confuso. Afagou seu braço tentativamente, um pouco sem jeito, enquanto pensava numa maneira de acalmar os ânimos da garota.

-Eu só quero ficar bêbada e apagar o dia de hoje da minha memória. Por que eu não consigo? Por que eu continuo pensando nela?

Selena falava com dificuldade, e David demorou um pouco para entender o que ela dizia. Vendo que ela não parava de chorar e se lamentar por coisas que ele não conseguia entender claramente, e na falta de outra opção, o barman praticamente a carregou até um quartinho nos fundos, onde ela ficou jogada em um sofá-cama.

Não era a primeira vez que David a via bêbada, mas normalmente Selena estava sempre acompanhada por algum grupo. Sem saber como lidar com a situação, voltou para o bar e se ajeitou em um dos sofás booth para dormir.

Selena chorou até cair no sono e acordou com os olhos inchados e doloridos. Sua cabeça latejava e a garganta seca clamava por água. Se desesperou ligeiramente quando não reconheceu o lugar onde estava, mas então se acalmou quando ouviu a voz de David lhe chamando.

-Boa tarde, lindinha. –A cumprimentou com um sorriso enquanto limpava o chão do bar.

Cambaleou até a cadeira mais próxima e caiu sentada, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

-Que horas são?

-Quase três, você dormiu bastante. Guardei um pouco de comida pra você. –Apontou para um saco plástico com o logo de algum restaurante italiano que estava em cima do balcão.

-Obrigada. E obrigada por ter me deixado aqui ontem. Eu fiz alguma besteira?

-Além de se embebedar, chorar um rio e me ter feito dormir no bar? Não.

-Ah, me desculpe por isso. –Corou.

-Não tem problema, lindinha. Mas da próxima vez que quiser beber até cair, me avise antes, assim eu me preparo com antecedência pra passar a noite aqui.

-Sinto muito por isso, é que eu meio que não consegui pensar em outra coisa pra fazer.

Se desculpou repetidamente pelo acontecido até ir embora. Brigou com sua mãe e gritou até seus pulmões arderem. Ela sabia que Mandy estava parcialmente certa, ela estava destruindo sua vida aos poucos, mas não era por causa de Justin. Ela até riu com a menção do ex-namorado. Poderia ter sido ele, sim, quem a incentivou a beber, mas nunca passou disso. O problema real era Demi. Não que ela tivesse transformado Selena no que ela era agora, mas foi ela o gatilho, ou melhor, a falta dela.

-x-

Sua mãe, muito felizmente, não era do tipo que a colocava de castigo, era uma adepta da resolução de problemas com uma boa conversa. Isso sempre ajudou no relacionamento das duas, mesmo que vez ou outra um diálogo amigável terminasse em uma discussão.

Selena não mentiu quando Mandy perguntou aonde ela estava indo e saiu. Quando estacionou na entrada de carros da casa de Demi, procurou pelo maço de Lucky Strike que sempre deixava escondido embaixo do banco e guardou-o no bolso, junto com um isqueiro.

Estava prestes a bater na porta quando ela se abriu, deixando sua mão pairar no ar.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta ontem então tomei como um sim.

-Deveria ter tomado como um não, mas você gosta de fazer o contrário das coisas, não é?

-Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

-Não. –Cruzou os braços.

-Então eu posso te convidar pra sair? –Insistiu.

-Não.

-Tudo bem. Espero que não se importe se eu ficar sentada aqui até sua mãe chegar do trabalho, tenho certeza que ela acharia seu comportamento muito rude.

-Sua intenção é fazer as pazes comigo ou me ameaçar?

-Demi, você sabe que eu quero que a gente fique bem de novo, mas já que você não quer facilitar, estou tentando uma medida desesperada.

-Você não entende, não é? Eu não estou facilitando as coisas pra você porque também não foi fácil pra mim ser rejeitada todas aquelas vezes sem nem saber o motivo. Você foi grosseira, teimosa e estúpida, me chutou até eu cansar de ir te procurar e agora quer que eu esqueça tudo.

-Eu não sabia o que fazer. –Retrucou acanhada, abaixando a cabeça.

-Você só tinha que me dizer a verdade, Selena! Só isso. Depois de tanto tempo, me dizer a verdade é tão difícil assim?

-A questão não era te dizer a verdade, e sim _aceitar _a verdade.

Com essa resposta, Demi pareceu ceder um pouco e deixou Selena entrar. Suas pernas fraquejaram e seu pulso acelerou no momento que o perfume familiar chegou aos seus pulmões.

-Isso não explica você ter me tratado daquela maneira... –Tentou se manter firme enquanto voltava a se sentar no sofá.

-Eu estava tentando não me apaixonar por você, mas eu já tinha perdido essa guerra e não sabia, e todos ao seu redor pareciam próximos demais, te tocavam demais, te desejavam demais. Eu morria de ciúme e te culpava por não tentar afastar ninguém, então acabei te afastando porque... sei lá. Acho que só estava com raiva.

Tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso e começou a brincar com a caixinha, passando-a de uma mão para a outra. Quando guardou caixa e ficou com apenas um cigarro entre os dedos, Demi interveio:

-Você não pode fumar aqui.

-Desculpa, não vou. –Respondeu jogando o cigarro de volta no bolso.

-Por que você está fazendo isso?

-O que?

-Se destruindo. Não reconheço mais a minha Selena.

-Sua? –Um sorriso presunçoso brincou em sua boca.

-Minha. Uma diferente da Selena do Justin.

-Então existem várias Selenas... –Ela queria perguntar, mas acabou afirmando.

-Sim, várias pessoas dentro de uma só.

O mesmo silêncio constrangedor da noite anterior pairou entre as duas, que não sabiam o que dizer, temendo que suas palavras fossem faíscas em um mar de pólvora.

-Eu tenho que ir comprar algumas coisas para o jantar então acho que é melhor você ir... –Demi começou.

-Se importa se eu te der uma carona? Por favor. –Insistiu quando não recebeu uma resposta.

-Tudo bem, eu já volto.

Demi subiu as escadas um pouco apressada, pensando se não teria sido melhor recusar a oferta. Resolveu que deveria dar uma chance, e se jogou embaixo do chuveiro como se a água corrente fosse afastar suas preocupações. Ao fazer o caminho de volta à sala, viu Selena deitada no sofá com as pernas encolhidas e braços cruzados protetoramente em volta do próprio corpo. A respiração calma fazia seu peito subir e descer suavemente.

-É desse jeito que você planeja me dar uma carona? –Perguntou quando Selena abriu os olhos. Deixou que seus dedos tocassem a bochecha macia como pincéis em uma tela, sentindo o calor se espalhar pela face que enrubesceu aos poucos.

-Me desculpe.

-Você tem se desculpado bastante ultimamente.

-Tenho muito pelo que me desculpar. –Lamentou. –Principalmente com você.

-Verdade, você tem mesmo.

Selena fechou os olhos novamente e sorriu quando Demi continuou acariciando seu rosto. Traçou a linha do maxilar antes de deixar o dedo repousar sobre o queixo e deu um beijo na testa de Selena, repetindo o gesto na bochecha e depois no canto da boca.

-Você parece tão cansada...

-Estou de ressaca. –Riu sem graça.

-Fica pro jantar?

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Você pode me ajudar a cozinhar, como fazia antes.

\

Quando estamos no meio de uma guerra, tudo é agitado, a euforia se espalha como fogo na floresta, mas há momentos de trégua onde tudo é gélido e terrivelmente estático. A preparação do jantar foi tão silenciosa quanto a ida ao mercado. Demi se sentia desconfortável por estar na companhia de alguém que já não reconhecia e o silêncio que pairava no ambiente apenas abastecia o mal-estar. Ela sabia que seria assim, mas não conseguia ver Selena tão frágil e não reagir protetoramente.

_Me quebre o quanto quiser. Todos os meus cacos irão se renovar e eu continuarei te amando. Eu não importo. Me quebre o quanto quiser. Eu ainda te darei meu coração._

-Eu senti falta disso. Mesmo que dessa vez tenha sido bem diferente, fazer qualquer coisa com você ainda é tão bom quanto sempre foi.

-Quer assistir alguma coisa enquanto esperamos minha mãe chegar? Acho que já terminamos tudo por aqui.

Nem esperou por uma resposta antes de se adiantar em direção à porta, repetindo várias vezes o pensamento de que conseguiria suportar aquele jogo.

-Pode ser. –Respondeu cabisbaixa. –Demi?

-Algum problema? –Perguntou com falsa inocência enquanto se voltava para Selena, mas evitando seu olhar.

-Eu sinto sua falta. Por que as coisas têm que ser tão difíceis? E por que _você_ tem que ser tão difícil?

-Eu sei, mas um dia nós duas vamos superar isso. –Retrucou ignorando as perguntas da outra.

-E se eu não quiser superar?

-Você vai.

-Demi, por favor.

Os olhos de Selena brilharam com as lágrimas que se acumularam antes de rolarem preguiçosamente, uma por uma, pelo rosto corado.

-Não chore. –Demi pediu um pouco sem emoção, se apressando em abraçar Selena, que respondeu ao gesto com afinco.

Selena apertou o corpo menor contra o seu como se dependesse daquele abraço para se sustentar e Demi sentiu-se caindo de volta no abismo que aquela garota era. Ficaram abraçadas por incontáveis minutos, mas aquilo ainda não parecia suficiente. Nenhuma das duas _sentia_ que aquilo era suficiente. Selena aproveitou a posição favorável e deu um passo para frente, obrigando Demi a ir para trás e se chocar delicadamente contra a parede branca.

-Eu não aguento mais.

O beijo começou incerto, Selena aproveitou os primeiros segundos para experimentar a sensação de ter seus lábios se tocando pela primeira vez, depois se sentiu confiante o suficiente para mostrar o quanto ela desejava aquilo.

-Eu não aguento mais. –Repetiu antes de beijá-la mais uma vez.

-Me beije o quanto quiser, eu não me importo.

E ela beijou. Não tanto quanto gostaria, mas interrupções acontecem. Tomando consciência da cena presente, Demi afastou Selena quando ouviu o que parecia ser o carro da sua mãe. O clima estava pesado, quente, e insuportavelmente abafado.

Demi arfou em busca de ar e saiu da cozinha, sendo seguida por Selena pouco depois. Com toda a certeza, o jantar seria muito mais difícil de se aguentar do que ela pensava. Suas bochechas ardiam e ela podia sentir o calor que seu próprio corpo emanava.

-Selena, que surpresa! Você sumiu, menina. –Comentou ao abraçá-la com carinho. –Pensei que tivessem brigado.

Riu sem graça quando percebeu que ela estava por fora dos acontecimentos recentes e olhou para Demi, pedindo ajuda silenciosamente. Ela apenas deu de ombros.

Dianna começou a tropeçar nas próprias palavras enquanto cuspia os acontecimentos do seu dia e contava fofocas, disparando uma quantidade inacreditável de palavras por minuto. Demi e Selena apenas aquiesciam, fazendo comentários aleatórios de vez em quando para passar a impressão de que estavam realmente interessadas no assunto.

-Se vocês quiserem, podem subir, eu cuido da louça.

-Não vamos subir, a Selena já está indo...

Selena olhou-a sugestivamente, a boca aberta e a testa franzida. Recebeu um aceno negativo com a cabeça antes de Dianna virar-se para encará-las.

-Mas já? Pensei que, depois de tanto tempo, você fosse dormir aqui.

-Outro dia. –Sorriu.

-x-

"_Se eu me perder nos seus braços hoje à noite, por favor, me deixe."_

Demi continuou observando a figura esbelta de longe, seguindo cada movimento animado que fazia com as mãos enquanto conversava com um grupo de garotas com que não se importava. Contou o intervalo de tempo entre todas as vezes que ela levou as mãos ao cabelo para ajeitar os fios que lutavam com o vento e desviou o olhar todas as três vezes em que Selena se virou em sua direção. Ela sabia que tinha sido pega, mas gostava daquele jogo. Além do mais, secretamente, esperava que Selena deixasse aquelas garotas e fosse tirar satisfações com ela. Sentiu uma reviravolta estranha em seu estômago quando os braços que ela estava acompanhando tão incansavelmente com os olhos rodearam uma das garotas do grupo. Sentiu uma reviravolta ainda maior quando a boca que ela queria clamar somente sua encontrou um par de lábios que não lhe pertenciam, e então olhou para outro lugar, porque um pouco de masoquismo às vezes faz bem, mas ela já tinha experimentado o suficiente.

Talvez aquilo tenha sido só uma provocação, ou Selena já tinha superado o que dizia sentir. De qualquer maneira, aquele gesto em nada refletia a Selena de poucos dias atrás, dormindo em seu sofá e chorando em sua cozinha porque estava com saudade, porém Demi a conhecia o suficiente para saber que tudo na personalidade dela era uma completa bagunça.

\

O relógio de cabeceira marcava 01h45 quando Demi ouviu batidas incessantes em sua janela. A cortina fechada impedia que ela vislumbrasse a silhueta delgada do outro lado, mas ela conseguia ouvir as batidas firmes mesmo com o barulho da chuva forte. Deveria ignorar, voltar a dormir, simplesmente fingir que não ouviu, mas não conseguia. Chutou as cobertas para longe antes de pular da cama e quase correu até a janela. Ajudou Selena em silêncio, sentindo calafrios quando as mãos geladas lhe apertaram em busca de apoio, depois voltou a fechar a janela, deixando a cortina aberta para que o quarto não fosse engolido pelo escuro novamente.

-Você deveria perder esse hábito de pular minha janela durante a madrugada. Se você não sabe, normalmente as pessoas dormem pela noite.

Não recebeu uma resposta, mas teve a impressão de ver o corpo em sua frente começar a tremer, o que era conveniente se ela parasse para pensar no quanto demorou para tirá-la da chuva.

Agiu um tanto impulsivamente quando deu um passo à frente e segurou a barra da blusa encharcada entre os dedos, puxando-a para cima. Selena pareceu chocada inicialmente e seu corpo ficou tenso, permitindo que Demi sentisse cada contração muscular do abdômen liso à medida que os dedos tocavam a pele atrevidamente, mas levantou os braços para facilitar o descarte da peça incômoda. Continuou parada quando os dedos rumaram o mesmo caminho de volta, dessa vez demorando-se mais na passagem entre o vale dos seios, e arfou quando os sentiu brincando com o botão da calça jeans. Parecendo se divertir com a situação, Demi colocou as mãos na cintura fina e acariciou as laterais do corpo de Selena lentamente, se deleitando na maneira que a pele se arrepiava com seu toque e mais ainda em como ela parecia esquentar aos poucos, como se suas mãos deixassem uma trilha de calor por onde passassem. Voltou sua atenção para o botão do jeans mais uma vez, mas sem delongas na hora de desabotoá-lo e puxar o tecido que se agarrava à pele. Selena tremeu quando sentiu os dedos roçarem a barra de sua calcinha, fazendo menção de puxar a peça junto com a calça, entretanto não interveio e sentiu-se quase frustrada quando o tecido fino não deslizou por suas pernas também. Chutou a calça para longe quando sentiu o jeans se amontoar ao redor de seus pés e voltou a ficar parada, esperando o próximo movimento das mãos audaciosas.

Demi parou por alguns segundos, querendo ver mais do corpo em sua frente e praguejando a luz que vinha de fora por não ser o bastante. Queria poder enxergar a tatuagem que marcava a pele alva da costela com os dizeres "_be kind, patient and balanced"_, mas se contentou em poder tocar o lugar.

Deixou suas mãos pousarem nos ombros desnudo e descerem sem pressa pelos braços, parando quando alcançou os pulsos. Selena desejou que ela tivesse segurado suas mãos. Demi colocou-as de volta nos ombros de Selena, tirando seu tempo para deslizar as alças do sutiã uma por uma e depois desfazer o seu fecho, deixando a peça cair livremente no chão, do mesmo jeito que o resto das roupas molhadas. Não ponderou antes de finalmente ajudar Selena a se livrar da última peça de roupa em seu corpo, e sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro que lhe escapou. Selena enrubesceu inevitavelmente quando se percebeu nua, mas a semiescuridão que lhe abraçava era de certa forma confortável e bem-vinda.

Selena esperava ser beijada, _queria_ ser beijada, _ansiava._ Queria que Demi usasse seu corpo como uma tela em branco e desenhasse as formas que bem desejasse sobre ela. Queria ser usada.

-Eu vou pegar alguma coisa enxuta pra te emprestar... –Avisou antes de se afastar devagar.

Tateou o criado mudo em busca do interruptor que ligaria o abajur. A luz fraca tremeluziu antes de iluminar parcialmente o cômodo. Seus olhos seguiram quase que imediatamente para o corpo desnudo que ainda permanecia perto da janela. Viajaram descaradamente por cada curva, fazendo pausas em pontos específicos.

Tomando consciência do quão visível sua nudez se tornara, Selena tentou cobrir seu corpo usando os braços. Percebeu o sorriso que Demi tentou esconder, mas não disse nada enquanto ela se afastava para pegar uma toalha e as roupas que lhe emprestaria.

-Quer que eu te ajude a se vestir também?

-Acho que consigo me virar.

Demi se sentou na cama e esperou Selena se vestir, assistindo-a como se fosse uma predadora vigiando sua presa. A tensão no ar era quase palpável.

-O que te traz aqui? –Perguntou sem fazer rodeios, ainda de olho em cada movimento que Selena fazia enquanto enxugava o cabelo comprido.

-Sou levemente inclinada a te procurar quando meu sangue se torna álcool.

-Você não parece bêbada.

-Acho que não estou, mas queria que você soubesse isso.

-Eu já sabia. –Antes que perdessem tempo em silêncio, Demi fez a pergunta que tanto queria. – Quem era aquela loirinha? Você parecia estar se divertindo bastante com ela hoje.

-Um pouco. –Deu de ombros.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Eu sei. Posso dormir com você hoje?

-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. –Persistiu.

-Chloe, ninguém importante. –Respondeu sem entusiasmo e caiu de costas na cama.

Demi a observou fechar os olhos e colocar um dos braços sob a cabeça. Alguns fios de cabelo caíram sobre o rosto bonito e Demi não conseguiu conter o impulso de ajeitá-los. Arrumou os fios rebeldes atrás da orelha e permitiu que seu dedo traçasse a linha do maxilar de Selena e descesse pelo pescoço, fazendo seu ponto de parada na clavícula saliente. Gostava de tocá-la e gostava de ver cada pequena reação que o corpo dela tinha. No momento em que se deitou também, Selena fez questão de aninhar-se ao peito amigo. Demi não reclamou, ao contrário, apenas abriu os braços e deixou que Selena se fizesse confortável contra seu corpo.

\

Pensou que ao nascer do sol não encontraria mais Selena, porém ela continuava lá, dormindo como o anjo que nunca fora. Quando tentou se levantar, sentiu os braços que lhe abraçavam apertarem mais forte, e aquele convite mudo era irresistível demais para que ela negasse, então continuou deitada, desenhando círculos nas costas de Selena até cair no sono mais uma vez.

Ao despertar de novo, não teve a mesma sorte. As roupas que anteriormente estavam encharcadas e jogadas no chão haviam desaparecido assim como sua dona. Tentou não se importar muito, mas a vontade de acordar com Selena em seus braços era um pouco grande demais para que ela conseguisse manipular sem causar estragos. Sentia seus dedos queimarem, como se a pele de Selena fosse tóxica e tocá-la tivesse significado danos permanentes aos seus nervos.

-x-

Adiantou o passo quando se viu próxima do seu objetivo. O tempo frio a fazia encolher os ombros e esfregar as mãos em busca de calor. "Vamos para o seu quarto" foi a única frase que escapou de seus lábios, de maneira autoritária e decidida, no momento em que a porta foi aberta por Selena. Suas costas pesavam como se estivessem sobrecarregadas pelo peso de bigornas. A tensão construída durante as semanas que se passaram tornava-se cada vez mais sufocante. Todas as insinuações sutis, toques tão leves como plumas, falas carregadas de malícia e duplo sentido e todos os olhares trocados corroíam sua carne, cavando buracos de dentro para fora, consentindo o vazar de fluídos que ela achava mais seguro guardar para si.

Desistiu de construir as barreiras que lhe davam uma falsa sensação de proteção porque elas sempre desmoronavam como um castelo de cartas ao menor pensamento que tinha sobre Selena. Perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando atacou a boca alheia com voracidade, deixando-a sentir toda a vontade que havia reprimido. Talvez ela não devesse ter feito tal coisa, mas ainda assim o ato não deixava de ser prazeroso. Ela sentia uma agitação estanha que lhe induzia a se aprofundar mais no que estava fazendo, e simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

Não queria ter pressa, queria abusar daquele momento enquanto podia porque sabia que a probabilidade de repetição em um futuro próximo, ou até mesmo distante, era minúscula, porque elas gostavam daquele jogo. Gostavam de se privar dos sentimentos explosivos por um longo período porque aquilo intensificava as coisas, e o clímax era sempre esmagador.

Demi mordeu e chupou o pescoço desprotegido com força o bastante para deixar uma marca púrpura, querendo que a sensação de seu toque possessivo se demorasse ali tanto quanto a coloração distinta.

Não iria brincar, usar truques sujos para provocá-la porque estava tão desesperada quanto. Precisava daquilo. Poderiam jogar depois, mas naquele momento ambas precisavam de um momento de alívio.

\

Seus dedos dançavam lentamente sobre a pele alva, acariciando ligeiramente os traços vermelhos que desenhavam teias nas costas de Selena. Ela dormia calmamente, com os braços escondidos embaixo do travesseiro grande, e Demi fazia o que mais gostava: observava. Tocou a base da coluna de Selena, indo até onde seus dedos conseguiam encontrar a pele macia descoberta. Não parou quando Selena se mexeu inquieta, nem quando ela acordou, apenas retribuiu o sorriso preguiçoso que ganhou e deu um beijo casto no ombro de Selena.

-Por que você gosta tanto de ficar me encarando?

-Porque você é meu céu cheio de estrelas.


End file.
